Brothers
by oh sweet lily beans
Summary: A visit to the hospital wing leads to more than expected. -- Sirius, Regulus brotherly-ness. Some Remus.


He couldn't sleep. He felt tired, as always, but sleep just wouldn't come to him. This happened only occasionally after his transformations, so he thought of asking Madam Pomfrey for a sleeping potion.

He opened his dry, cracked lips to call for her but heard something in the corridor. Immediately he closed his lips again.

A boy slightly younger than Remus was carried in on a stretcher and placed on the bed next to his own. Remus thought he looked amazingly like a younger Sirius: gray eyes, black hair, slightly haughty look. The only difference between the two boys, besides their robes, was that this boy seemed to have a slightly different expression. Whereas Sirius always looked happy and joyful, this boy seemed to have an angry, hurt expression, and Remus thought it looked as though it was one he had often.

The boy glanced at Remus, then closed his eyes. Remus could see why: both of his legs didn't seem to be able to bend, and his knees looked different than Remus's own.

Madam Pomfrey sighed, "Knee caps turned in, bludger. Need anything, Mr. Lupin?" Remus looked away and shook his head, forgetting the sleeping potion.

She gave the boy a potion, which he took reluctantly before she left.

"Remus Lupin." It wasn't a question.

Upon hearing his name, Remus looked to the boy. The boy, though, wasn't looking back: he was looking at the high ceiling, face displaying the bitterness of the medicine.

The boy seemed to feel Remus's eyes on him: he looked at Remus, answering his unspoken question. "Regulus, Sirius's brother."

That explained his resemblance, his haughty expression, his angry look. "Potter dodged the bludger just in time; it came after me." Every word out of his mouth was venom.

Remus looked away, ignoring this comment.

"I know why you're here."

Remus jerked his head in Regulus's direction, expression uncertain, defiant. "No you don't."

Regulus chuckled. "I beg to differ, _Moony_. Do you think I'm stupid? As if I haven't noticed you gone on the full moons, your friends happier after them than they had been before -- and of course, that letter helped --"

"What letter?" His response was instantaneous.

"Oh, a few years back. 'James and I have been thinking of becoming Animagi for you -- students by day, possibly dangerous animals by night -- at least, once a month.' Oh, you have to love his sense of humor."

Remus snapped. "And why were you looking at his post?"

Regulus smiled, but before he could answer, Sirius walked in through the large oak doors; somehow, he didn't make a sound.

Regulus and Remus both looked at Sirius at the same time, but with different looks. Regulus's smile was quickly fading, while Remus looked relieved.

Sirius pulled a chair up near Remus's bed, albeit awkwardly. He was facing Regulus, but Remus supposed this was only to keep Madam Pomfrey from shooing him out -- after all, these weren't exactly visiting hours.

In a near whisper, and keeping his eyes off Regulus, he declared, "We won, 200-50."

"Good," Remus responded, closing his eyes. "Where are James and Peter?" He hoped that using their birth names would give him a clue.

"James is changing, of course. Peter is -- well, I'm not quite sure, he may be studying." He had noticed, thankfully. Remus knew Peter wasn't studying -- he was probably Wormtail, sneaking to the kitchens; James was often hungry after a Quidditch match.

"So, er, Remus." Remus thought his name sounded foreign, not only to himself, but the way Sirius said it made it sound as though he hadn't ever said it before. "Do you think you'll be out of this place in time for Christmas? You know we can't celebrate without our wet blanket."

Remus snorted. "Oh, I know," he smirked. "Particularly that one time when you all didn't even notice I was gone until afterwards -- when was that? Oh, yes, the Halloween feast, just a few months ago." He could almost hear Sirius's smile. "But no, I don't think I'll be out." His brows furrowed, his voice became softer, something near a whisper. "It was more...difficult -- this time. I don't blame you, you know."

Remus had added that last comment because he knew that his friends felt guilty -- they hadn't come with him on the full moon because of exams, and because of James's Head Boy duties.

Moments passed by in which Remus supposed Sirius was staring at the foot of the bed, or more than likely, Regulus.

"You know," it came from his right, and it was quiet. "I really do think of you as a brother, even if I've never said it."

Remus almost jumped. Who was he talking to? Certainly not _him_; Sirius always bothered Remus and he wondered if Sirius would ever grow up, and always told him so. But, opening his eyes, he saw he had been right, earlier: Sirius was looking straight at Regulus with a look Remus couldn't exactly identify; grief, remorse, and a hint of anger, it seemed -- but there was something else in his eyes that Remus hadn't seen before.

Remus looked at Regulus, wondering if he would respond. He didn't; at least, not for a while.

"I know." Coming from his left, Regulus's voice was hoarse and sounded tired. Looking back at Sirius, Remus saw the emotion pouring out of his eyes now: it was love, love for his brother despite their separation, despite their vast differences. Sirius also seemed to be relieved; Sirius and Regulus had thought each other enemies so long that they forgot what they really were: brothers. But now they both found that again. Remus knew it would all be gone by tomorrow, but for now, it was enough.

Sirius got up, finally, and silently put the chair back to its original spot. "Well," he said, clearing his throat. "Er, happy Christmas." It was said to Remus awkwardly but Sirius flashed a smile, which Remus returned, tiredly. "Cheers."

As Sirius closed the door, he turned back; he was looking at Regulus again, whose gray eyes, almost black with emotion, reflected Sirius's own.


End file.
